


Magic in the air

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Animal Transformation, Familiar!MIke, Fluff, M/M, Mage!Ben, Sleepy Cuddles, happy everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to turn into an animal?” The familiar asked, reading quickly through the instruction.<br/>“I want to run with you.” The brown haired man said and smiled at him. Mike couldn’t resist and gave him a soft kiss, drawing it out until the book fell to the floor. Mike crawled into Ben's lap, pressing his face to the mage's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic in the air

**Author's Note:**

> hylc mec efengemæcca æt mín swæs = Turn me equal to my familiar  
> (Thanks to an old english translator)
> 
> I have a thing for magic!Aus's ok ?

“Do you have anything planned for tonight?” Ben asked, sitting on the ground in their living room with a big old book sitting in his lap, with scented sticks smoking around him in different colors and smells.

“Not really. Wanted to get some quality time with my mage.” Mike answered, sliding onto the ground in front of him, stealing the book away from under his hands.

“I found something...” The mage muttered, thumbing through the pages until he found the desired one. On the page, there were many drawings of animals, scripted with different spells each time.

“You want to turn into an animal?” The familiar asked, reading quickly through the instruction.

“I want to run with you.” The brown haired man said and smiled at him. Mike couldn’t resist and gave him a soft kiss, drawing it out until the book fell to the floor. Mike crawled into Ben's lap, pressing his face to the mage's neck. Beginning to purr, he cuddled closer until Ben fell back on his back, exposing his whole body to the cuddly familiar.

“Finally.” Mike muttered and curled even closer, rubbing his face against Ben’s, making the mage smile brightly.

“Or we could just cuddle.”

“Oh no. Do the thing.” Mike said from his position on his chest after he was done drowning Ben in his scent, looking at the brown-eyed man. Ben had his arms wrapped around him, holding him close.

“Okay.” The mage said, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's face, rubbing the skin on his back with his thumb softly.

* * *

 

Mike was already sitting there in his form, his eyes hooded as he watched Ben adding herbs to an already filled pot, bubbling without heat happily in the middle of the room. Ben was naked, taken down all his charms from arm and neck, he even took off his ankle charm that usually was never taken off.

“I think I will turn into something tiny.” Ben mused as he stirred the mixture, adding something after he looked into the book.

Mike huffed, getting up to curl himself around Ben’s naked back, draping his short tail over a naked thigh.

“You still love me even if I end up being a hamster?” Ben joked, burying one hand into Mike's fur when Mike started to purr, butting his head into Ben's side.

Turning serious as he placed the liquid that formed in the pot into a mug, drinking the dense liquid.

“ _hylc mec efengemæcca æt mín_ _swæs_ ” He said, head held high as he felt the warmth radiating from his core. With the next exhale, a lilac cloud came out of his mouth, clouding his eyesight until he was suddenly some levels lower than he was before. Mike was on him not moments later, eyes sparkling as they roomed over his new form.

Ben, clumsy as he was in his human form tried to get his tiny paws under his body but failed and suddenly he was lifted up, Mike's jaw clamped around the fur in his neck, carrying him to a mirror on their level.  Instead of seeing brown hairs and pale skin he saw big ears, fluffy fur and long tail. His laughing turned into a jipping and his familiar shook his head as he jumped around to see his tail moving.

Establishing that he could walk in that form, he took off, through the door he left open for them and into the yard, which was meters in the middle of the forest. Feeling the cold ground and tiny grass against his form brought him more joy than he could have imagined.

Mike wasn’t far behind, trotting more than running like Ben did but was still shortly after right next to Ben, brushing their tails together. Calming down, Ben brought his head down to bury it in Mike's side, his nose picking up all kinds of smells, lavender, cinnamon, home.

Taking the lead, Mike showed Ben where he had to go, now that he was more buried in Mike's fur than he was doing anything else.

The first few moments, Ben didn’t even recognize the clearing they stopped in, having to adjust to the new point of view. It was their spot.

Walking further into it until they ended up in a spot where the sun gently warmed the earth. Plopping down Ben curled into Mike's bigger form, thanking to the gods that he wasn’t bigger than Mike so he could enjoy this moment with warmth coming from every angle.

They drifted off, cozy in their spot, sun warming their fur and earth humming underneath them until slowly, the stars exchanged place with the sun and the least bit of heat vanished from the clearing. Only then, they slowly got up, fur mattered down and covered in dirt.

The walk home was slower, side by side as they stepped closer and closer to their home.

Just as they stepped through the door, a lilac cloud came once against out of Ben's nostrils, blinding them again until he was his former self again, standing stark naked in the door.

“Well that was fun. Let's-...” Ben couldn’t even finish because he was thrown over by Mike, turning mid-jump until another naked body joined his on the floor.

“I.. fuck.. you were so adorable.” Mike breathed out, nose pressed to Ben's neck, doing the same thing he did over and over during their nap.

“So tiny…” Ben laughed, throwing his head back.

“Let's do it tomorrow again.” Ben suggested, fingers wandering into Mike's hair, holding him close.

“Let's do so.” Mike agreed, squirming on top of Ben until the mage murmured a spell under his breath, sending them at least a few meters deeper into the house and on top of the blanket, shutting the door in the same spell.

“I have to tell so many of my friends about that.” Mike said, sitting up to stare down at Ben, placing his hands over Ben's chest.

“You are a genius.” Ben shook his head, curling his fingers around Mike's wrists.

“I only have someone amazing at my side that balanced me. Nothing more.” Dropping down, Mike kissed him gently until words were lost.

“I love you so much.” Mike groaned later, hair sweated down against his forehead, blanket drawn around their bodies.

“I love you even more.” Ben got out, chest heaving with heavy breaths. A happy smile on his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ben turns into a fennec fox (bc fucking cute, just google)  
> And Mikes form is a lynx (bc chubby,big and cuuutteeee)


End file.
